The Steps
by hopeintheproles
Summary: Follow Eric and Jackie on a whirlwind adventure as they discover love in Africa, due to 'The Steps'. Love is possible for any two people. Full summary inside, rating will go up later.


Summary: In the beginning Eric and Donna are in a relationship. But when Jackie and Eric get closer due to African studies class, Donna get's a little mad. When the class gets to go to Africa on a field trip for 3 days, Jackie and Eric are ready to go. Before the trip, Eric and Donna break up because things weren't working for them. When Eric and Jackie have to board the plane to get to Point Place from Africa. They get caught up and miss the Plane. Love finds a way to these two teens through The Steps. Read, as they suffer, bleed, and kiss their way home. Africa brings these two friends to amazing levels of love.

The Steps: Chapter 1

Love is not complex. I do not believe two people are chosen from birth to be destined soul mates. While love is like magic, it does not take magic to make it. It is simply a completion of the soul. I do not believe in soul mates. I believe in people completing each other. And I believe it takes 10 steps.

1) Recognition

2) Understanding

3) Connection

4) Friendship

5) Feelings

6) Trust

7) Kiss

8) Concern

9) Protection

10) Love

Any two people can fall in love if given the opportunity. An opportunity to grow, mature, and respond. You can change who you are. And if you can change who you are, you can change your destiny. Because destiny is never certain. Your destiny changes as often as time stays the same. Never the same twice.

Chapter 1 Recognition.

Another year at Point Place High had begun its' annual torture. Eric Forman and his girlfriend Donna Pinciotti strolled the all too familiar halls. They never held hands, for some reason she never wanted to hold hands in public. Eric had always wondered if it was out shame, but love makes blind of course. And Eric was as blind as a bat. Stopping in front of room 216 Eric kissed his girlfriend goodbye.

"Why did you take African Studies Eric?" Donna asked teasingly.

"Well Donna" Eric began "Africa is an amazing country, with secrets and wonders that I fully intend to-" Eric was cut off by Donna.

"All right, all right go and play with others dorks nicely." Eric smiled and kissed her one more time. And they both went separate ways.

Stepping into his class Eric looked for a familiar face, scanning the crowd. And landing on an all too familiar face, that he did not expect to see. "Jackie?" He questioned, walking up to her and sitting in the seat next to her.

"Jackie? Why are you in African Studies? Are you lost?" 'Why is she in here? She does know this is geek central, shouldn't she be in economics or something?' It didn't really make any sense, popular cheerleader in African studies. Those words did not run together in a sentence often. Or at all for that matter

Jackie looked up from her notebook and into the pale green eyes of Eric Forman, a little shocked to find him here, but erased that thought. He was obviously more shocked than she.

"Eric, hey. Yeah, I take this class." She answered a little nervously.

"Why?" Was all he could manage.

"Well, umm, you see. Umm, how do I answer this without sounding like a geek?" She laughed and drew her lip in her teeth.

Eric saw her discomfort and tried to lighten things up "Well, Jackie, in here I think you're safe to say something geeky." Giving her a smile in hopes of answering, which confused him greatly. 'Why am I being so nice to her?'

Jackie laughed a little and said "Haha, right. Well, ever since I was a kid I've always had an interest in Africa. I've read into it and right from the beginning it really just fascinated me." Jackie replied, smiling slightly. Then looking down, a little embarrassed.

Eric looked at her in a new light "No Jackie, that is so cool. I'm the same way, I think it's extremely interesting."

Jackie looked to Eric, pleased she could find someone to talk to about this, everyone else she couldn't trust. She smiled and asked "Why do you find the most fascinating?" She asked with eager.

"Oh, the tribes definitely. They just amaze me beyond belief." He stated, in an air that was like it the most obvious thing.

Jackie lit up "I know what you mean, it's like a whole different style of living life. Their rituals, their ways of life, it's all so different but completely enthralling."

Eric smiled at Jackie "Exactly."

They were interrupted when the teacher came crashing into the class, mumbling excuses for being late. Eric and Jackie paid their attention to the front of the room. Focusing on the teacher.

Eric looked to Jackie and nudged her "Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?" She turned to him.

"You're alright" Jackie smiled to him, grateful he could actually see her as something other than a cheerleader.

"Thanks Eric, and you're alright too. And I was hoping that we could be friends. Instead of just sharing the same friend." She asked this hopefully, and Eric found that he didn't have to make up an excuse to say no, he wanted to say yes. Wishing to see a new Jackie, one that he could stand.

He nodded his head with a slight smile "That would be cool."

She smiled brightly and turned her head to the teacher, not needing to have to pretend to be interested in the subject.

Forman Basement

Sitting on the sofa, Eric watched the T.V intently, awaiting the arrival of Donna. As soon as he heard the door open he switched his gaze to his girlfriend. He got up and kissed her leading her back to the couch.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey there." He put his arm around her.

"So how was the first day, anything exciting?" Donna asked.

"Actually, after I went into African Studies, guess who I saw sitting in one of the seats."

"Who?"

"Jackie."

"Jackie?" Donna asked with shock and utter disbelief "Why would she be in geek central? Was she forced to take it by her parents or something?"

Eric turned to Donna and spoke "No, that's just the thing, she's in it for the exact same reasons I am. We both have a strong want to learn about Africa. I mean it's totally amazing."

"Wow, Jackie's a bit of a geek"

Eric kept going "And the thing is, I went up to her and talked to her, and asked why she was there and stuff. And when she talked it was like a different Jackie, she was shy and passionate. It was kind of odd, but it was a good Jackie. And get this" Eric said with anticipation.

"What?" Donna asked, a little shocked at this new information. And a little peeved at Eric's new found fascination with Jackie.

"She asked me to be her friend, like a real one, and you know what I said?"

"No, what'd you say?"

"Yes, I said yes Donna. To the devil."

Donna laughed and lightly punched Eric "Eric, like you said she's not the devil anymore."

"We'll see Donna, we'll see."

2 hours later

Donna and Eric were quietly watching TV when Jackie burst through the door.

"Ohhhh my god! Eric guess what!"

Eric looked at Jackie funnily and replied "Umm, I don't know. What Jackie?"

Jackie looked like she was about to burst, her eyes lit up and got shiny. Eric had never noticed that before.

"Mr. Daress (A/N:African studies teacher) talked to the principal and the school board director, and they said that this year they would be able to take the class on a field trip! Can you guess where that field trip is?"

Eric jumped up with the biggest, goofiest, and silliest smile you would have ever seen "Are you kidding me? They're taking us to Africa!"

Jackie jumped up and down and screamed "YES!"

Eric and Jackie hugged and jumped like two little girls finding out they won a trip to Disney Land. Ice cream included.

Eric sat on the couch and Jackie pushed her way in beside Donna. They both started talking rapidly.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting. They're taking to Nairobi, I found out today. My dad is good friends with Mr. Daress."

"Oh geez, this is amazing. Nairobi! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. When do we go?"

"October 1st! We have to have the permission slips in by September 20th though. Aww, this is soo exciting. I can't wait."

Donna stood up. "Hey guys, I'm still here. You didn't have to shove me out of the way."

Jackie looked to Donna "Well sorry Donna, but this is amazing news. And no offense, but you don't take African studies. You wouldn't want to talk about it."

Eric continued on from Jackie "Yeah, Donna. This is a big deal. Jackie and I are excited, I wouldn't think you would understand."

Donna looked about ready to punch someone "Eric, I can talk to you about things that are important to you. You don't have to blow me off, that isn't exactly fair. And what's with you being friends with Jackie so quick! You hated her before. And what? Now that you two share a common geek-ness I'm out of the picture? Well you can screw that. I'm out of here!"

Eric stood up "Wait Donna-"

But it was too later, Donna was out the door.

Eric sat down and put his head in his hands. "Shit" he muttered.

Jackie looked puzzled. Her friends were getting in a fight over this. She didn't want to be the one to break them up.

"Sorry Eric" Jackie said.

"It's, not your fault Jackie. I'll deal with Donna later."

Jackie nodded and got up "It's late, I'll see you tomorrow in class ok?"

"Yeah" Eric said wearily. Too much drama for him to handle.

A/N: I thought up this story and had to write it down. Now, this chapter is a tester. I kind of want more than 5 reviews and I'll keep on writing. I really like this story and I want to see it go somewhere. If I continue I won't be able to write the next chapter until my other story "Her Mistake" is done. Her Mistake has about 12 chapters until it's finished. So when I finish that one, I will write this one. If I continue this…..Next Chapter: Donna and Eric break up, making Eric and Jackie closer.


End file.
